Fictions from hell
by ironicallyshamelessshippers
Summary: Hi, we're literal white trash, we write for FREE and none of the characters are ours, please don't take this seriously, but if you liked it, please feel FREE to leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi we're literal white trash, we write for FREE and none of our characters our are own. Please don't take this seriously, but if you liked it please feel FREE to leave a review.**

It was a normal hot June day at Iwatobi High School. The school bell had just rang and there was a sea (trolololol get the water reference!) of sixteen to eighteen year old teens of all shapes and sizes pouring onto the once quiet street that surrounded the school. Some were complaining about the classes they had that day, some were laughing with their friends or finally getting to listen to their favourite song. Not Makoto Tachibana (that's me pretending to know his second name) though, who was dragging his less than enthusiastic friend Haruka Nanase (totally knew that one) towards the exit.

"Haru come on! Stop being a lazy betch!" sassed Makoto pulling Haru by the arm. Haru glowered at him. He hated it when Makoto was in positions of leadership He pouted and stomped around like a widdle kid in the shopping centre with his mom. Makoto wanted to study for the up coming exams. He would bring total dishonor on his family if he failed anime school! Like his other brother who is never mentioned, because he was killed. Makoto liked to bring Haru with him. Makoto liked to make him suffer a little, since Haru made Makoto suffer every day by looking so handsome when he stared longingly out the window, how smart he looked when concentrating on staring at a blank book page or how sexy Haru looked when sleeping when he thought Makoto wasn't watching. Oh the fanfictions he wrote in his mind. Makoto was a tortured soul, forced into writing poetry.

 **God help me**. Haru thought as Makoto dragged him out the school entrance and down the street towards the local Iwatobi Library, somewhere Haru hated going, because let's be honest if it wasn't a pool Haru just wasn't interested. "Makoto can't I just go swimming instead?" Haru whines as they get closer and closer to the library, Makoto still dragging him by the cuffs of his blue and white jacket Haru trailing behind, thinking about how awesome it would be to be in the pool right now. Makoto just hums to himself choosing to ignore his best friend, **omg, SLUT** Haru thinks frowning at Makoto's back. If there was one thing you had to know about Haru it was that he hated to be ignored when he asked a question. "Makotooooooooooooooo" he whines dragging his feet trying to wiggle out of his best friends surprisingly iron like grip; "Poooooooooooooooooool!" Makoto just turns around and with a smile that would freeze a grown man's heart he says; "Library" before turning back around and continue walking.

They eventually reach the Library, filled with so many books, tables and students. Makoto brought Haru to an empty table and sat him down in a chair. Haru sat slumped in the chair Makoto put him in and watched Makoto take the chair across from him. Makoto took out an book. "I thought we could work on maths first ok?" Haru stared at Makoto blankly. _**"no"** _ "Ok then, I think we should look at the formulas they are pretty difficult." **_"no."_** "We should learn them so we can be prepared." **_"Makoto. I would rather skin my self alive."_** "Hmm. The distance formula looks difficult." **_"I would rather have Satan pour hot acid down my throat and turn my guts into snakes while my body is set on fire."_** Makoto just kept looking at the math book. _**"You're not listening to me are you? Makoto. I would rather spend my life without water. Actually. No. Water is my forever girl. friends with benefits."**_ "What about friends with benefits?" Makoto was looking straight (ha lol more like GAY) at Haru. Haru looked back. Makoto continued staring. As did Haru.

"Nothing" Haru sighed breaking the eye contact and sliding a maths book towards him "You wouldn't understand" he muttered to himself as Makoto shrugs his shoulder, turning back towards his own textbook. **Any time now for that hot acid Satan. Don't hold out on me man** Haru thinks as Makoto begins to babble on about the distance formula and how he thinks it'll be a key component in their upcoming test, **Screw the upcoming test, it'll be the only component to my death. I can just imagine the headlines now** Haru thinks as he pretends to be studying the maths book **'Death by Boredom' seventeen year old Haruka Nanse was found dead on the floor of the Iwatobi local library yesterday morning, by a stricken head librarian. His death is said to be from gruesome hours of boredom, listening to his questionable best friend going on and on about inconsequential stuff like math equations and formulas he believed to be useful in everyday life. The robber of such a valued life has been arrested, and is currently being held in the Iwatobi police department awaiting trial. This amazing young man will be missed dearly by those who were close to him, and due to the grief all Iwatobi exams have been cancelled.**

Haru grins at the idea of the exams being cancelled, but quickly wipes it off his face as the perpetrator in his daydream looks over at him with his signature motherly face on **Oh great, here comes the team mum's lecture of the importance of studying.** "Save it Makoto" Haru says as the latter opens his mouth to complain, "I've heard the 'You need to study Haru chan, or else you won't get into college' speech so many times I could probably recite it to you with my eyes closed backwards. So please save it for someone who'll listen" with that Haru gets up to grab another book off the shelf, not really noticing what it was about before sitting down again, and flipping to a random page and reading.

"You know I'm (gay) right though, don't you Haru- Chan" Makoto whispers beside me, and despite my anger towards my best friend who dragged me here instead of the pool I have to look up, because though we're in the library and social norm says we should stay quiet, we're in the back where the old cabbage smelling lady won't hear us, and kick us out like she has others, why is he whispering? I look up and see the sadness reflected in my best friend's eyes, and I instantly know what he's talking about and I wish he would just drop it. I voice this opinion, yet instead of the usual defeated sigh (of pleasure...) Makoto clenches his fists and says; "No I won't just drop it. Haru- Chan whenever someone asks you what you want to do after school you just say 'Free' what the hell does that mean? Free of what? Obligations, swimming of with the others and I? what is it?" His voice rising with each passing question. Sighing I say; "I want to be free Makoto. Nothing more, nothing less, now can we please go back to silent study before cabbage lady comes a running?"

"Cabbages?" Asked Makoto with a raised eyebrow. Then suddenly out of no where a student fell over and crashed loudly into a cabbage cart next to the front desk. This loud noise (noiz... lol) was followed by "MY CABBAGES!" From the cabbage lady. Sadly her name must be dead cabbage lady, as the cabbages were destroyed. May those cabbages rest in pieces. Makoto shrugged as it was cabbage season, she would find more cabbages. He looked at Haru with longing in his green cabbage resembling eyes. Haru didn't notice (as usual). Maybe he can grow a cabbage patch with Haru one day. They would surely live in the world of paradise having a cabbage patch. They could even have a daughter and name her Rapunzel, because that's what people do when they have cabbages. They have a daughter and call her Rapunzel. Yes...(OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I ON TO WRITE THIS?!) Haru who was staring at the cursed book glanced up at Makoto. _**"Makoto are you ok?"**_ "there's nothing cabbages with my cabbages." Haru was confused and made the (0_0) face. Was Satan already somehow making Makoto dumber? Haru slightly shook his head. Nah, it wasn't Tuesday. "Nothing just study!" Makoto said as he hid his head behind the book.

Time passed and Makoto was reading a history chapter to Haru, when he felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. "Haru?" Haru groaned (and not in the fun way) scrunching his eyes shut even tighter than they were before: **Satan please. I know in the past I've said things I shouldn't, gone to church one more time than was exactly necessary but PLEASE man you got to help me out here, if I have to hear one more supposedly 'Important leader, and their contribute to the peace treaty' I swear to everything holy and otherwise I will kill every little weeaboo in this joint, Makoto included and not think twice about it. Seriously man please come kill me now, I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be interested in something I couldn't give a flying mackerel about.**

"Haruuuuuuuuu!" that cheek biting hand clenching annoying voice whines beside me, and reluctantly I open my eyes to look at my best friend whose giving me the team mum eyes again. Groaning I sit back up rubbing my eyes, "I'm awake, Jeez Makoto keep your voice down we're in a library, or have you forgotten?" smirking at the hint of a blush that blossoms between the cabbage eyed brunette. "N-No I haven't forgotten Haru- Chan, now can we go back to learning this please" his voice coming out higher and squeakier than usual. The smirk grows on my face **Hey Satan, going to have to call a rain check on that acid pouring, I've got something even more rewarding up my sleeve** I think before sliding over to Makoto's side of the table and into his personal space until I can smell the detergent his mum uses on his clothes, a mixture of fabric softener, and apples. Leaning in I press my head against Makoto's shoulder softly causing him to yelp and jump up hissing; "Haru Chan what are you doing?"

I look up at him innocently trying desperately to smother my grin as the boy I've known since we were both three looks back at me in utter shock **Oh Makoto, it's ok I know. I know about the glances you throw me when you think I, and everyone else isn't looking. I've known for ages, I' know that's why you picked swimming instead of basketball with Kissumi and Kuroko** (headcannon that they all go to the same school) **I know you want me to do well in exams next year, so I'll get into a college where you can follow me to. What you don't know is that I've been doing my own glancing, though admittedly better than you, you need to work on that one sweetheart. So what are we going to do about this hm? because once I kiss you, which I will, I'm not stopping and that could jeopardise a few things.**

"Haru?" Makoto asks nervously cutting me out of my thoughts and making me look at all him again. Well over six feet tall, brown sandy hair that has attracted a lot of female attention over the years and granny green eyes that with a look would make you do anything free of charge, or miss anything ( **like pool senpai)** just to get him look at you like that again. Turning away with a smirk on my face I pick up the history book, pretending read whatever it's talking about while saying; "What's wrong Makoto Chan? I thought we were studying?" looking up at him innocently. That lovely blush graces his features again and with a squeak he says; "Y-y-Yes we are, it's just... I have to go find another book. This one doesn't have enough information on one of them... so I'm going to just..." he pointed to one of the shelves at the back and then ran off towards them without a second glance. I calmly got out of my seat and follow the giant puppy and victorious grin spreading over my face.

Something that you may not know about Haru is that he's an amazing finder (#Hufflepuff) not that he really needed it trying to find Makoto, Haru could probably find Makoto with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. It only took Haru two minutes to find Makoto leaning his head against a bookshelf his eyes closed breathing slowly; "You never told me this was going to be part of the test Makoto." I say coming out behind the bookshelf a smirk on my face, Makoto's eyes fly open and he tries to take a step back but he hits against the bookshelf. "What's wrong Makoto I thought we were studying?" I ask innocently but getting nearer and nearer to him until, again, I'm in his personal space and can hear his breathing coming out in short gasps, and the bob of his Adam's apple in his throat.

"W-we are Haru Chan" he squeaks out his face now red as a tomato as I begin to stare at his lips (oh god I'm soooo sorry about this) hungrily, tearing my eyes away from them for a moment I tilt my head slightly "Really? because to me it looks like you're avoiding me Makoto Chan? now would that be?" **because you like me, I like you but you're too chicken to admit it without running off like the fucking cute puppy you are.** "Wh-what? I'm not avoiding you Haru Chan, I'm not, I just needed to find a book" Makoto stutters out before turning around and frantically scanning the bookshelves around him. Tired of the games, and so not in the mood for another two weeks of secretly eye screwing each other I was taking action.

"Fuck that" I mutter grabbing his wrist and twirling him around locking his wrist to his waist with my own, while the other grabs his trouser loops bringing him closer to me pressing my lips to his before he can complain. Which he doesn't **well butter my bread and bake me a cake... I was right. Haru one. World zero. TAKE THAT WORLD!**

(that was god awful) (jesus christ I'm sorry)(ha #no reigrets)

Makoto's mind was racing this was like one of his fan fictions come true! except better, because it was real. However he knew they couldn't do. . . . .. .the **_sex_** *eyebrow wiggle*. . . in the library! So Makoto chickened out like the pussy he is.(the struggle is real). "Stop Haru we can't do this" said Makoto doki doki-ingly with the sugoi moe weeabooness *CHERRYBLOSOMTWINKLES* (HA twink) Haru looked at Makoto, looked at Makoto with ultra senpai-notice-me sparkle eyes, it mad his pointy chin and nose so sexy! _**"why Makoto?"**_ Haru asked with lust dripping (heh heh) in his voice and with a whisper as low as a whisper **_"I thought this is what you wanted?"_** Makoto blushued. Why was he such a uke in his yaoi fictional fantasy? "We-we are in t-th-the library! There's people!" Haru observed Makoto . .. unblinking. and said _**"so?"**_ "I j-just thought ... " Makoto was nervously glancing at Haru who was patiently waiting. "I just thought you'd...much rather..a-a pool?" Haru cast his gaze on the blushing brunette. Oh how he knew him well, curse him and his fluid thoughts of pool senpai. Haru blushed at the thought. Maybe Makoto was the second best thing for him other than water. Haru smirked, his flirting succeed to distract Makoto from studying...for now. Haru shrugged and said _**"meh"**_ then walked away to the tables. Makoto was left to catch his breath. Man that was erotic for his so called PG mind, whatever was left of it anyway. Makoto was abut to talk out to see Haru again but suddenly, the lights went out. _**"um Makoto"**_ "Haru what happened?" Makoto said while catching up with the blue eyed beauty. _**"I think the Library is closed, and by closed I mean locked. . . .. . with us in it."**_

"Oh f*dolphin noises*k".

~~~~~~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO END OF CHAPTER ONE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**R: HEY GUYS! Just warning you that there is reference to sex within in this chapter, if you don't like that please skip over it or whatever feels most comfortable for you ^^ , also this story will more than likely be changing rating, for later chapters. So please take note of that. Apart from that please enjoy the chapter ^^**

"Oh f*dolphin noises*k" Haru said turning away from Makoto (unwillingly of course) going towards their school bags which were leaning against the table they were just studying in. "Of course we're locked in. We're locked into the public library which is _definitely not_ the school swimming pool, or even the F*dolphin noises* king public swimming pool, where we could actually do something useful." Haru mutters to himself kneeling down in front of his school bag and began to route around looking for his phone, amongst his swimsuit goggles and a handful of textbooks he was 'supposed' to have for class.

"Haru" a voice squeaks from behind him, and he silently curses himself **Makoto hates the dark. Well freaking done Haru, way to be his knight in shining swimsuit** (does that even make sense?) getting up he makes his way to the six foot giant puppy in front of him, not even needing to squint the figure of his best friend coming out loud and clear to him. "H-Haru what's going on? why is the door locked? it shouldn't be that late?" Makoto says as he wrings his hands looking frantically at the shelves around him, like a ghost was going to pop out (lol) at any second.

Sighing Haru shakes his head; "I don't know what's going on Makoto, but I don't have my phone on me, so give me yours so we can call security and get us out of here. I'm hungry and haven't swam today" **day wasted to be honest** Haru thought, but kept that to himself because he knew Makoto wouldn't understand the bond him and pool senpai had. "Oh my god" Makoto said hysteria creeping into his voice and he began to pace back and forth between their table and the one beside them. "What if the security can't come and get us Haru-Chan? what if he has something really important to do and we have to spend..." Makoto suddenly pales his eyes getting, if even possible, bigger and the wringing of his hands has become his shirt. Not that Haru was complaining because with every wringing of Makoto's hands a section of his shirt rode up, showing muscular torso. **It should be illegal to be that fine** Haru thought, totally ignoring poor Makoto.

"HARUUUU! what are we going to do?" whines Makoto finally stopping his pacing to look frantically at Haru his puppy dog eyes begging Haru for help. "What we need to do is call the security guard and get him to come get us out. Like I said" Haru says rolling his eyes at Makoto's panic, why panic when in a few hours they'd be FREE again, and maybe he could get a swim in after all. "There's no security Haru" Makoto whines "They just lock up and then leave it, this place is so old and big there wouldn't be a point of security. So what are we going to dooooooooooooooo?"

 **Hey Satan, remember when I said to hold the acid thing? changed my mind. Lay it on me brother, anything is better than all of this.** "Fine" Haru says shaking his head at Makoto's weakness and the town's stupidity of not having at least one security guard for this place, old or not. "What we'll do is call Nagisa. He should be with Rei studying" **Not trapped in a bloody library** "Those two will come down here and help us get out. Now seriously stop being such a baby and call them" as he shoves the phone into Makoto's sweaty hands. "And hurry up, I'm hungry"

Makoto pressed the numbers for Nagisa's phone number (beep bope bop beep bope) and it began to ring. after 2 seconds of wondering and clocks ticking AND NAIL CHEWING! Nagisa answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Nagisa Hi It's Makoto!"

 _"um yeah...I know lol"_

"did you just say L O L?"

" _Yep! winkiy face!"_

"Nagisa text talk can't be said."

 _"SAYS YOU! I SAY WHAT I WANT!"_

"Yeah ok wel-"

 _"OH! Mako-chan while you're here look at this cool video!"_

 ** _file sent:_** ASDFGHJщ(ಥuಥщ)/;'DCVBN*

"Nagisa I can't see it!"

 _ **file** **sent:**_ ASDFGHJLOLKJHGFDS/(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻/**

"Nagisa STAP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE PHONE CRASH!"

 _"huh?"_

 _"_ We don't have time for this Nagisa, Haru and I are trapped in the library we need hel-"

 **SORRY. YOUR CALL HAS BEEN DROPPED DUE TO STUPIDITY OVERLOAD. FOR THE CONVENIENCE OF THE PLOT THIS PHONE CAN NO LONGER MAKE ANY CALLS OR RECEIVE ANY CALLS...THANK YOU FOR USING O2. (it's funny cause now it's actually 3)(and 3 is even worse than 02)**

Makoto and Haru stared at the phone in pure horror. Makoto couldn't find any words to say, he looked at Haru for an explanation. "You still have O2?" Haru looked down in shame." ** _The logo uses water"_** Makoto sighed sadly. "Well I hope Nagisa got the message, whatever that file was I hope it was worth it" Makoto clicked on the link that Nagisa sent. And were horrified to see a strange giff. " ** _That f*dolphin noises*ing idiot."_**

 ** _~meeaannnwwhhiillee~_**

Rei looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up his pointy nose. his 20/20 vision on the blonde. "Who was that Nagisa?" Nagisa looked back at Rei with a worried expression. " **Rei I think Makoto and Haru are in trouble, Like BIIIIIG trouble"** Rei became tense and gasped. "W-What do you mean?" Nagisa before he said anything scanned around the room and leaned in over the coffee table to get closer to Rei. Then in a whisper he said " **Makoto said him and Haru were trapped in a Library and they need ...Hell."** "Hell? Are..are you sure, that's what he said?" **"I dunno but someone is callin up my homeboy down stairs and I don't think he'll be happy without a virgin sacrafice to summon him!"** Rei flinched then scowled. "Nagisa this horrible evil talk will stop at once! I will not allow it in my house hold!" **"I WANT TO SHARE THE THING IN MAH LIFE THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!"**

(The end) ***FILES AVAILABLE ON THE PROFILE***

In another part of town there was a seventeen (or is he eighteen? I never know) year old shark boy sleeping soundly, dreaming of beating Haru in their next swim meet which would be coming up soon, Shark boy was sure he could do it, this time he'd beat Mackerel boy and then Nagisa and Makoto would crowd around him hugging him and inviting him out to the 'Flyin Hawaiian' instead of that loser Haru. "Let's go Makoto, we don't need him" mumbled Rin burrowing his head deeper into the pillow, a trail of drool following him as he did so (ew) not aware that in a matter of seconds he'd be woken up by the 'Loser' that is Nagisa, and his backtrack Rei who were going to wreck what was, in his opinion, the best dream he ever had.

 ***JAWS theme song starts blaring*** "Huh? what, what?" Rin yelps jumping out of bed, or attempting to at least if his feet weren't trapped in the sheets and his maroon hair, that's usually in a fish tail plait, covering his eyes and obscuring his vision. "What the-" Rin gets out before falling out of the bed completely and landing on the floor with a thump. Groaning Rin untangles himself from the dreaded nets of his blankets and grabs his phone muttering; "Someone better have died. No one wakes me up during a race" before checking to see who it was. Groaning once again to see the penguin icon on his screen, which meant the blonde haired, impulsive Nagisa had tried to call him. "Damn it Nagisa" he swears putting his phone back onto the table, grabbing his blanket throwing it over himself, fluffing his pillow and closing his eyes again the thought **whatever it is the baka wants, it can wait for a reasonable time. Now back to beating Wetson... (no homo)**

Unfortunately sleeping wasn't on Rin that night. Nagisa kept calling and calling and calling! Eventually Rin stopped hanging up and answered. the Jaws theme was pissing him off. Why was it jaws anyway someone changed it from his original wrecking ball ring tone. That was his JAM! ~CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL- "RIN?" Rin snapped out of his daze and his attention focused on the blonde. "What Nagisa?" he asked "RINYOUHAVETOCOMEQUICKMAKOTOAND **HARU** AREINTRO-"

"WAIT?!

...

What about Haru?"

"...seriously"

Rin blushed like a baka; "What you're speaking too fast. Is Haru ok. or whatever."

"like I said _**MAKOTO**_ and Haru are trapped in the closet- I MEAN LIBRARY! And um need to come out. Obviously"

"Haru's trapped in the Library?! how?"

"and Makoto"

"were you in contact with Haru?"

"Well I got a call from Makoto you know him right?"

"Is He ok!? What did Haru say?"

"He's like 6'5 green, brownish hair, eyes that look like ..cabbage? No?"

"Nagisa did you call the police?!"

"What?! NO! You live closer to the library anyway, we have a plan so just be there at the entrance ok?"

"Yeah ok I hope Haru is ok!"

"Dude I think Haru has dokis of Makoto-"

"I WILL SAVE YOU HARU!"

* **BEEP** *

Rin leapt out of bet and put on a track suit. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. the cool water waking his senses. He lifted his head and looked at his refection in the bathroom mirror. He pointed at himself "you deserve a second chance." He then started to make scary faces at himself (NICK CAGE!) Rin was a ghost rider carrying a burden. A burden of staring at himself in the mirror, pushing his friends away when they would all be better off if he was by their side, not being able to explain his feelings and most of all being a dick to the one he loves the most. Wait that's not what a ghost rider does. Is there something about souls? ...

Who cares! everyone knows the best movie of all time is SHARKNADO! HECK YEAH.

...

Wait.

wasn't there something ...

OMG HARU! 0A0

At the library everything was, well awkward. Makoto was holding Haru's shirt _way_ too hard, and whimpering at every little noise. **Seriously bro, you make my heart go doki doki when you look at me, but you need to whimpering at every little thing that makes noise. Unless I'm making you whimper, in which case whimper as much as you like.** Haru started to grin at the thought of making the guy beside him whimper, blushing slightly as well because the guy in this daydream is sitting right next to him, clinging on for dear life, like the 'Ocean Goblin' was going to jump out at any second and take our bones.

"Makoto, will you _please_ calm down. There's nothing here that's going to hurt you. Seriously don't get your swim diaper's in a knot" Haru says trying, and failing to keep the expiration out of his voice as once again the giant baby whimpers and darts his eyes around the room. Makoto turns and suddenly his 'Team mum' glare is on Haru like a harpoon; "I can't help it Haru, and you know that. Now if I'm really annoying you, as I _clearly_ am then do something useful and distract me from thinking about this awful situation we're in"

 **Oh Makoto you don't even know what you just signed up for do you? Well you asked for it sweetheart** Haru thinks grinning like an idiot, before grabbing Makoto's shirt tugging him closer and breathed out; "Your wish is my command sweetheart" before leaning in even closer.

Rin Matsuoka believed himself to be many things. A great swimmer (obviously better than Mackrel boy, and the other troublesome threesome) which will obviously lead to him being in the Olympics one day, a great leader to his Kohai Nitori and Momo, who looked up to him as their amazing captain up to the point of being slightly creepy. One being the quilt Nitori made him for Christmas last year which he has refused to touch, after learning he'd somehow gotten some of his actual hair for his quilt hair.

One thing he was absolutely woeful at, though he'd never admit it out loud of course, was his sense of direction. Unless he had Google maps turned on, he generally ended up in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere, instead of the local supermarket. Tonight was one of those nights where he was too tired to turn on his Google maps, choosing instead to change into sweats and a baggy shirt that Gou bought him last golden week, that had a shark face on it, groggily get his keys shove his feet into sneakers and head out to the library, determined to save Haru, and whoever it was Nagisa said was with him. "I'll save you Haru" Rin said yawning as he slammed his apartment door shut and heading down to his Niisan (ha get it?) in the car park underground.

Blaring Miley Cyrus in the car to wake himself up, and having to stop and (frustratingly) ask for directions twice Rin finally pulled up towards the library, wondering where the hell Shaggy and Scooby were, and what the hell their plan actually was to get Haru out of this library.

"REI REI REI I FOUND IT!" Yelled the typical blonde shota. He ran around the library to find the wild Rei ryuizaki in it's natural habitat. The Rei specimen was looking at a single window at the side of the library. He was staring so intently that even the slightest, smallest or tiniest sound could-  
"HEY REI!"

"AAHHHH! NAGISA?! WHAT?!"

"I Found a rock!"

"T-thats good..i have found the perfect window for the operation and i have calculated everything and in the right angle there should be less casualties. Also it will create an opening that you can easily fit into."

"I can think of another hole I'd be able to fit into ;3"

"NAGISA! THAT SUJESTIVE LANGUAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE. I ASK YOU TO STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE."

"NAISA POUTS!"

"Did you just say nagisa pouts?"

Nagisa was about to reply with something stupid (like really stupid) but were interrupted by a familiar voice! LE GASP! WHO COULD IT BE? (Whos that pokemon!)

"Rei? nagisa? What the hell are you guys doing?"

Rei and nagisa looked up at none other that SHARK BAIT (OOH HA HA!) "RIN!" The both exclaimed. "Yeah mission accomplished, now what are you doing?"  
"Oh we're about to break this window to help makoto and Haru!"

"Wait what?! You can't do that!"

"Why you got any better ideas Rin?"

"Yeah how about calling the owner to open the-"

SSSSMMMAAASSHHH!

RIN: 0-0

Nagisa looked over at rin "...oops "

"NAGISA YOU COULD HAVE HURT HARU!"

"Or Makoto" pointed out Rei

"Great now the cops will be here any minute." grumbled Rin. Nagisa stuck his head through the window and called out Haru and Makoto, but there was no reply. What was going on?!

 **What in the name of every type of mackerel available and edible was that? was that a window?** Haru looked around the dark stuffy library in complete confusion, and slight apprehension, though he'd never tell that to the boy sitting next to him who was too flustered to do much at the moment, his hand still covering his lips his cabbage eyes as wide as a doe, focused solely on Haru. **Ha I may not be good at expressing my emotions, but nobody can deny that I have moves.** Chuckling to himself Haru lifts himself up running a hand through his hair wondering where that noise came from, and if it's a miracle or death sentence. (wow Haru, over react much?)

"H-H-Haru chan, where are you going? don't leave me" Makoto babbles out, springing up as well now towering over haru in all his six foot puppy attitude. Snorting Haru looks around this bookshelf into another dark corridor of bookshelves in case there were more people in here. **Which there ain't, because most people know the closing times of an establishment and leave _before_ it shuts and traps you, and your incredibly cute friend in here. **"Makoto I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to." **Lord knows I tried.** Looking around the wall one last time he walked down the corridor, but Makoto yelps dragging him back to their camp site. Sighing Haru turned to Makoto his patience running thin: "We both heard a smash somewhere in this seemingly minuscule building, and I would like to find out what it was so we can get home before the sun rises, is that acceptable" Haru got back up and made his way to the corridor before realising Makoto wasn't with him.

"Oh for the love of Mackerel" He muttered before going back and seeing Makoto's hurt puppy face. Sitting down beside him he started looking at book titles across the shelf, refusing to look at the boy beside him while saying; "You know, if we do get out of here before sunrise there'll be time to go back to mine and" Haru leaned in closer to him this time whispering in his ear; "Finish what we started earlier" grinning as Makoto gasps and turns a bright shade of red. "H-Haru chan you mean...?" Grinning like a Chester cat Haru stands back up and without even looking at him and says; "I think you know exactly what I mean Makoto."

 **Outside the library!**

"Hey Scoo- Nagisa, Rei" Rin says glancing around the empty library car park, expecting the police to come driving in guns blazing sirens roaring and lights flashing ready to arrest the three of them, who were wasting valuable time here listening to Shaggy yell at Scooby to get his head out of the window before he hurts himself. Turning around to face them loses all his patience with the dunder heads arguing over whether Nagisa would actually get hurt or not and yells; "Guys would you please for the love of sharknado PLEASE SHUT UP!".

Shaggy and Scooby look at Rin doe eyed mouths agape, their little argument clearly forgotten as they continue to stare at Rin. Hating the sudden spotlight (the only spotlight he likes is when he swims with a certain Mackerel boy) the two Kohaui are giving to him he rubs the back of his neck looking everywhere except their eyes. "Sorry for yelling" Rin says sighing, "I'm just tired, and.. and worried about Haru" A giggle emits from the blonde boy who jumps down from his spot at the broken window, comes to Rin and, too Rin's dismay, jumps up and hugs him tightly; "Don't worry Rin- Chan, we'll get Haru chan and Makoto chan out in no time, then you can go back to your bed. Until then why don't you go get all of us a drink from the vending machine, down the street."

Rin nods thinking this will be a good idea. **Get Mackerel boy and police sirens out of my head.** "Ok, Yeah I'll do that. What do you guys want? my treat" Nagisa's hair does that anime thing where it explodes up when they're happy (Seriously it's weird) and he hugs Rin tightly again, much to Rin's protest, and Rei comes over looking all teary eyed like Rin about to go to his first day of college and he's a proud father. "Guys, if you continue to hug me you may not hear Haru's call for help. Tell me what you want I'll go get it, you guys get back to work"

The confusing duo nod enthusiastically, gives their requests (S. here's where you add some Japanese drink I've never heard of) (screw it they're getting Coke) (could have just said bubble tea!) then go scampering back to the window, calling Haru and Makoto's name. While he walk towards the vending machines wondering why he got myself into this mess in the first place. **You know why. Haru is in there, which means he's not out here which means that if he's not out here he's not training, and if he's not training then he can't give you a fair fight in the next swim meet.** Sighing Rin runs his hand through his hair nearing the vending machine mumbling about how annoying this whole situation is in the fist place. "Stupid baka's not being able to read a timetable" "Actually thinking bout it Haru couldn't read last time I saw him, and we all know that the only thing Makoto's reads is anything in a school text book."

Arriving at the vending machine Rin takes a few minutes to asses his choices. Finally deciding on a black coffee (you can get them in cans apparently) he punches in the number required, then quickly snatches it out of the holder snapping it open and taking a deep gulp relishing it's revitalising element. Exhaling a breath of satisfaction, and feeling a little more awake and aware of the situation he is in. "I'll buy their drink, go back and climb through the window myself, then bring them out. Where Haru will confess his eternal gratitude and Makoto will go somewhere and _not_ be so interfering"

With the plan, that _obviously_ couldn't go wrong Rin buys two Diet Cokes (no need to give Nagisa any more energy than he already has) then begins to stroll back towards the library entrance fully believing that his plan would work and everything would be right in the world. Which worked until he was around the corner from the library and he heard the sirens, the sirens and a whole lot of yelling. The cans of coke he had in his hand all but forgotten as he began running as fast as he could, every negative possibility running through his head as he draws nearer and nearer the sirens.

Coming to a quick halt on the edge of the chaos his mouth falls open at the scene in front of him. Nagisa is on the verge of tears being dragged towards a police car by some middle aged woman who looks like she's sucked one too many lemon drops over the years, and needs to tone down the red lipstick. Nagisa's yelling to Rei in hysterics; "Don't let them take me! REI!" with Rei attempting to charge his way to Nagisa, his glasses on the crook of his nose and panic clear in his eyes. "Nagisa don't panic! Rin chan will be back soon! he'll sort this all out, don't panic" Rei frantically looks around and his gaze falls upon Rin, whose standing dumbfounded wondering how things went to shit so quickly.

"Rin they've got Nagisa! please they won't listen to me, please help us!" Rei yells frantically, Rin turned numbly to where Nagisa is being shoved into the back of the police car desperately and look back at Rei who mirrored Rins despair right back at him, kicking him into action. "Hey" he yelled running up to the police man grabbing her shirt and trying to drag her and essentially Nagisa back towards the Library. The lady shoved Rin off her still attempting to get Nagisa to the car, Rin pulled on her shirt yelling; "Let go of my friend you insufferable ass. I broke the window, I set off the alarms. Hell when I was four I stole the match attack cards from the corner shop because the old bat was cranky and slow, now let my friend GO!"

With one final tug he fell to the floor with a smack, the lady and Nagisa falling on top of him too. Nagisa jumps up quickly and skirts to the left wrapping his arms around himself shivering slightly eyes wide as does. Rins eyes are wired shut in pain, only seeing white hot light behind his eyes as the pain shoots through his body. The lady jumps up with a huff and starts wiping the dust off her uniform, a yell from Rei means they've let him go, and for a moment I wonder why until two pairs of beefy arms wrap themselves around my side and hoist me up with a rough; "Come on"

Groaning in pain Rin blinked and slowly open his eyes, first seeing Nagisa and Rei staring at him in panic. Rin threw them a quick grin before wincing in pain, then he diverted his eyes to the two policemen holding him up in a slightly unnecessary snarky voice said; "Thank you officers for your assistance but I think I can walk from here. Maybe you can actually do something useful and get into the library, and free our friends? they've been stuck in there for quite a while now, and are probably not doing too great." Earning Rin a disdainful look before being dragged to the bonnet of the police car where one of tweedle dumb and dee duo begin a search of him. **all he's going to find is some chewing gum wrappers, loose change and my car keys. Have fun with that Mr. beef man.**

Rin turned as the man searched him, and made eye contact with Rei who nods before looking back at the policeman and continuing on with their conversation. Rin smiled back even though he couldn't see him, because Rin knew that that smile was a thank you for helping Nagisa which he would do again in a heartbeat because he's his friend. (who is possessed by satan on Tuesdays ;3) Turning back to the policeman who is placing all his contraband on the hood of the car picking things up and expecting them, one by one. He picks up my phone and flicks the little shark head attached chuckling to himself. Suddenly angry Rin yelled; "Hey be careful with that! That was given to me by an old friend, which I happen to find valuable. So keep your sweaty hands off of it!"

The Policeman just huffs, Rin was about to do something seriously stupid when a voice that brought back summer days of fighting over the last blueberry ice cream, and getting annoyed when he lost 'Rock/Paper/Scissors' match rings out over the car park, making everyone turn and look at the figure standing there in a black running shirt, that has some English phrase written on the sleeve, loose purple running shorts and grey trainers music silently blaring out of earphones, clenched in this figures hands.

Rins eyes turn to saucers and his mouth falls open. He tries to say his name once twice until he took a deep breath and finally gasp out; "Souske!?"

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _S: Hey! WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW WE ARE ACTUALLY 2 PEOPLE AND READ THE PROFILE FOR INFORMATION! ~THANKS~_**

 ** _S:THANK YOU for the reviews and follows 3 is way more than we thought would like it srsly. I made the (0_0) face. To MiyuIsihami (thank you) but the reference was actually from avatar the last airbender*I DONT OWN* But there are many 50% off references! Also thank you Little Miss Punk Rocker! #no one cares Cerdic indeed. WHAT THE HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF?! and THANK YOU Love Everything Girl! XDDDD_**

 ** _R: Hey guys, long time no update (that a thing?) as S has said THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for liking our outrageous story. Honestly even getting three followers and reviews are so freaking amazing *kinda makes me teary thinking bout it*_** ** _MiyuIsihami we should definitely be friends, and to be totally honest subtext is a natural beauty that should be used frequently :D_**

 ** _Little Miss Rocker: Do you like Harry Potter? cause if you do and you haven't you should TOTALLY look up 'A very Potter Musical' it's freaking BRILLIANT and that's where the reference comes from._**


	3. Chapter 3

**R: Sup everyone, what's crackalacking?. As always thank you for joining us both on this wonderful, 'slightly' silly story adventure. I hope you had a fabulous Halloween and now have eaten yourself to death by chocolate. (is that possible?) Just a heads up I added some swear words to this chapter, because I think they suit Rin's character, so if they offend you please skip it or say feck instead (#feck) apart from that, as always if you enjoyed this story (for whatever reason) please feel free (SPLASH FREE) to leave a comment telling us how weird we are (cause we are) , favourite, follow and enjoy the rest of the week (end) and stay safe! (S you may want to say we're in college so updates are gonna be slow) (or whatever I'm not your mum) (R you are my WIFU ) (Yep isn't that sad...us...in college...writing this...yeeeeeep...)**

Rin learnt a lot that night. One was that the back of a police car wasn't as cool or comfortable as all the movies portrayed them to be. The back of this one at least smelled a lot more metallic and sweat then he expected, and it certainly didn't help that the police woman blasted the heater, even though it was Japan and was warm nearly every fecking night (I don't actually know if it is, but for the sake of the plot I'm saying it is) (also yes I said fecking. Feck is a swear, and I will not apologize for using it)

The second thing he learnt was that there was a big difference between actually going to jail, and being put in holding. Sharkboy was yanked out of the police car by too many lemons (heh heh *eyebrow wiggle*) lady, told to put his wrists together behind his back and was swiftly cuffed. Now Rin was all for being cuffed (wink wink) but these cuffs were rubbing against his skin, causing him to hiss silently in pain (and not the fun kind) as he was dragged up the local police station steps and brought in to be 'signed in' and brought to his 'bed for the night'

 **Remember who you're doing this for. Remember who you're doing this for.** Rin chants this over and over in his head as he answers the policeman's mind numbing questions in a room where air conditioning doesn't seem to exist , "What were you doing at the library so late?" he asks opening a little notebook, and looking at me expectantly. **Exorcising Satan while wearing satin.** Sighing Rin repeats his answer for the hundredth time; "My friend Haru, and someone else was stuck inside the library. Shagg- (ppfftt yep he is one) I mean Nagisa and Rei called me saying that Haru had called them asking for help, and could I drive them to the library where they were stuck"

The policeman looks back at Rin, disbelief clear on his face. "Then why was there a smashed window? surely you could've found another way to 'save your friend'" the disbelief dripping off his tongue (ew) while he smirks like he won the fecking lotto. Rin resists the urge to smash the policeman's face onto the desk multiple times, instead shakes his hands still in shackles locked to the table. "I'm not a very patient guy sir. We tried to find an opening that wouldn't result in vandalism, but soon realised that that was the only way we were going to get our friend's out of the library."

The policeman frowns and Rin can't help but grin **Policeman 0 Rin 1.** The policeman leans forward glaring at Rin now sweat dripping from his forehead; "So then explain to me why your friends were at the crime scene and you weren't. Our witness claims there were only two people there, one whose described as a very tall midget, blue spiky hair (rei has spiky hair right?) (and only a back a mother would love... I'm kidding, love you Rei) and a hyper active boy with blonde hair. Nowhere in our witness report do you come into it. So Mr. Matsuoka explain that to me, or why exactly you are trying to hinder policeman business?"

Rin leans back into his chair wondering if this guy could be any more stupid. (could you BE wearing any more clothes) "I'm offended sir, that you believe I'm hindering official police business." Rin says, then with a smirk to the policeman continues; "Also just for future (see I can make future jokes too S :P) reference, how much intelligence do you need to be a police officer? because if this 'interrogation' is anything to go by, I don't have to panic any more about getting all A's in my finals" (what do the Japanese even call Finals?) (I doubt it's finals. That's too American) (Thanks Obama). Rin leans back on his chair smirking, hands still chained in front of him, but is now twiddling his thumbs something he used to do as a child to clam himself down. He continues to watching the policeman as he goes from utter confusion, to comprehension and finally to Rin's favourite. Beetroot red, cheeks puffing out like a hamster collecting nuts for winter, his meaty fingers shoved in Rin's direction while he tries to form a proper sentence, one that didn't involve; "Listen here you.. you" or "Why I outta"

Slamming his chair legs on the floor with a bang, causing the policeman (who for some reason I keep calling Bobby in my head) to jerk backwards in surprise while Rin laces his fingers together on the table looking at the policeman (#Bobby) dead in the eyes; "Do you want to know why your 'witness' who I doubt even saw anything anyway, didn't see me?" When the policeman didn't answer Rin took that as an invitation to explain himself. "Now I don't know about you, or your witness but imagine it's nearly midnight, you're a high school student (the feck do they call secondary in Japan?) (Feck sake I'll never be a kawaii girl at this rate) who has to study for upcoming exams. (cause they're definitely not finals) There you are wrapped up warmly, dreaming of sugar plums and fairies" the sarcasm being heard loud and clear to everyone in the room, "Then your friend calls, in a total panic saying that someone you hold dear is trapped inside a dusty old library, and the only way you can get said friend out is that you go over there and figure out how to from the outside. You're going to run over and try act the hero, no matter what the time, now as good as that is you're still a human being with bodily needs" (NOT like that, jeez save those thoughts for later chapters!)

Glaring at the police man (#Bobby) who still looks unbelieving, if slightly grossed out at the bodily needs comment (it's good Bobby, we all get freaked out by it) Rin says in a sickly sweet voice; "And my body was extremely thirsty around the time your 'witness' saw my two friends. So you can either continue to believe your witness without checking out my side of the story, in which you charge an innocent young man, or you can go back check out where I told you I was and notice the empty cans of Coke (not bubble fecking tea) and come back to this 'wonderful' establishment and set me free."

With that Rin shut his mouth with a quirk of his eyebrow, to which the policeman (Bobby) huffed snapped his notebook shut and stormed out of the room, leaving Rin to sit there wondering if he had gone too far. **This is going to be a long night**...

The police man walked out of the interrogation room to the main office and let out a big sigh. He had been working 3 shifts in a row at the mall 2 shits at the station and 2 more shifts patrolling the neighbourhood. He had dealt with so many fucking teenagers stealing one old lady who lost her cat and refused to leave until someone got it and now this, some teenager was telling him how to do his job when he wasn't even a police officer! A part of him wanted to throw his hat at him and say _FINE YOU THINK IT SO EASY, YOU BE A POLICE OFFICER THEN!"_ but that would never happen. Bobby put his hand on the wall and remembered why he became a police officer... um...no it just sorta happened really.

Felling tired and unimportant he went into the room with the other police officers to see what they could find. "Well any luck?" asked bobby. The other policemen looked concerned and frighted "Well all the first suspect was saying was stuff about water and pools and said he didn't know what he did was a crime, and I don't think he was talking about the library. The second was asking a lot of questions about what I was going to do with the handcuffs and various homosexual activities. Like hella gay sir. Like he is so gay he can't even walk straight."

" _ok_ I get it, thank you Officer #1. Officer #2 what do you have to report?"

"um..." Officer #2 looked around at the other officers and she took a deep breath. "Well you see. I'm not sure what happened myself sir. I think we should take him to the hospital." The officers looked at her with concern and astonishment. "Why what happened?" Asked Bobby. Officer #2 leaned in close to the others so she could whisper. With a shaky breath she whispered "H-He was...communicating with Satan".

Everyone in the room froze and stared at officer #2. She then went into a panic. "He started talking all this nonsense about goat simulator and illuminati confirmedhethenstartedtalkingaboutvirginsacraficesandtalkedasifhewastalkingtosatan." (Well done if you read that all the way through. Took me a while) Her body began to shake and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Bobby suddenly stepped in front of her and stared into her soul, she looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. Booby then put his hands on her shoulders and very calmly asked "what day is it?"

"Sir?"

"The day what is it?"

"Sir I don't-"

"DAMN IT OFFICER #2 I AM YOUR BOSS OFFICER BOBBY AND I AM ASKING YOU THE SIMPLE QUESTION WHAT. DAY . IS. IT?!"

"IT'S MONDAY SIR!"

Suddenly al the officers laughed and nodding in agreement "aw man that's fine! It not Tuesday!"

"Sir what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Officer #2 it's not Tuesday therefore it's ok!"

"What?!"

"Don't question just accept! Well I don't need to keep these kids here any more!" Said bobby with a laugh "let them go!"

"WHA-!"

"I...SAID...let. them. go." Bobby said with a gritting smile and wide eyes screaming. and with that they were all set free (SPLASH FREE!)

There was a lot of yelling when Rin was finally let out of his interrogation room, with Bobby (I like how we've just decided to go with that name) pushing him towards the front lobby an ever observant eye being kept on Rin's back, as if he was going to make a break for it even though he was already being freed. (SPLASH FREE) There were a few voices Rin could identify and he couldn't help the tug of his lips making him smirk as he neared the lobby.

"But Rin did nothing wrong, why can't you understand that" protested the tell tale slightly high pitched voice of Makoto, who Rin could imagine in the over concerned mother role he always fell into, when any of the losers he swam with were involved. Then there was Shaggy and Scooby's voice in the background voicing their agreement with their team mom, no doubt Haru just sitting on a chair silent as always when it didn't involve water or Makoto. **Damn mackerel boy.**

What worried Rin was the other voice that wasn't only agreeing with team mom's protests, but was yelling his own opinions at the poor receptionist who at this point probably just wanted to cry. **Who the hell is defending me beside Mackerel's boyfriend? it's not Gou** (is that how you spell her name? feck if I know) ( _ **IT'S KOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**_ ) (JK babes luv u!) **for sure. She's still on her international mayonnaise tasting trip, and no way in hell would she come back just for this. Seijuro? Nitori?** no Rin believed that he could identify their voice immediately.

The voice continued to yell, saying that he would pay for Rin's release and asking how hard it was to release one damn person from holding. At the sound of the voice Rin's stomach started to churn, causing Rin to pause for a fracture of a second just before they turned into the lobby, **What the fuck is happening? why all of a sudden does it feel like the minute I turn this corner everything will turn to shit?** shaking his head Rin takes a deep breath then continues walking into the lobby taking in who is there. Shaggy is trying to get Scooby to stop telling officer's that his boyfriend has bigger guns than they do if only it was Tuesday, Haru is, like Rin predicted, sitting on one of the reception chairs that hardly anyone willingly sits in, staring at his phone like he's not in a police station and he wasn't in holding ten minutes ago, and then there was the other voice.

Rin takes a sharp(ha like his TEETH) breath in faltering slightly, because there standing in this too bright reception area, with chairs scattered around the place, pictures around the wall of past police officers achievements is Rin's childhood best friend. In Rin's eyes he's changed so much and not at all, granted he could only see the back of him right now, Souske Yamazakai ( I wrote this then started laughing cause you can say his second name like 'have a hankie' and I need to shut up) was still annoyingly tall, at least two feet above Rin (How tall are either of em? like I'm just guessing they're like Dan and Phil tall. Which they probably ain't) (He's 6'1. That's fecking tall) with black hair every parent and teacher tried to fix, but it still looks like he just woke with on it.

Souske hearing the footsteps first, or maybe it was Rin's small gasp which wasn't as quiet as Rin first presumed turned and his mouth fell open. Rin felt time stand still between them (jfc this is getting corny already) as they both drank each other's appearance in. Souske was more built than Rin remembered, also triggering an alarm in his head that he should get back to the gym soon, and still had a questionable taste in open chequered shirts with a white t-shirt underneath it. (I looked up the colour of Souske's eyes on Wiki and it literally said 'Droopy Teal' when the feck was that a thing?)(LMAFO! XD DROOPY TEAL HA!) Teal coloured eyes

At the sound of footsteps everyone bar Haru looks up from what they were doing silence falling across the room. Suddenly feeling awkward at everyone's stares, Rin offers a sheepish smile and simply says; "Hi guys, sorry I couldn't-" but doesn't get to finish the sentence because Scooby comes jumping out of nowhere, shouting Rin's name all the while wrapping his bony hands around Rin's torso and jumps, causing Rin to lose his balance, and stumble forward with a yelp. Then Makoto and Shaggy joined in yelling his name and giving him a bear hug.

The hug is short lived though, as office Bobby clears his throat with a raised eyebrow at the teenagers clearly annoyed that he had to witness this moment.(He smelled boys being gay) "If you all don't mind we have paperwork to file." shoving Rin towards the reception desk leaving Rin to throw an apologetic look at his friends before turning around and allowing Bobby to lead him to the desk, stopping again.

as Rin was filling the blanks with the stuff, he felt the droopy teal eyes burning a hole in his back. He wasn't talking just ... staring. Dayum this was akward as f*dolphin noises*k. When he finished scribbling pictures of sharks on the forms he turned around to face souske and they looked like were about to start a fight. Mokoto and Rei were tense not sure if they should but in.(heh heh butt) Haru sat in the chair couldn't care less what was happening and nagisa was egging the fight on with his stare.

After staring at each other for a good solid 3 minutes they then commenced in the gayest thing of all gayest things that have ever gone down in gay history of the gays. thier bromance handshake. FAQ YAS! Nagisa was disappointed.

It was the perfect ending to a badly written chapter and then bobby had to look at the sheet.

"Um Sir you cannot sign everything with a picture of a shark."

"That how we do it in Australia" (AND PRISON!)

"But we are in Japan." (believe it or not)

"Listen if you had any common sense you would just let us go now!"

"why?"

"'Cause it's 23:59...and guess what day it is tomorrow. "

 _ **TUESDAY.**_

 **HAPPY TUESDAY! S: I would like to apologise for this chapter and all chapters. but you still read it anyway. And here we are...yep...just some text on a screen and you... the beautiful reader. We love you 3**

 **SEE YOU NEXT FREE TRASH TIME!**


End file.
